Next to You
by dark angel goth
Summary: Bella is alone, the freak.All because she quit cheer and being girly! Edward is new with his family,who just moved to Forks and is instintely in love with bella but he has anger problems & is really super possessive! Can they both help each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Well this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot! And please review?

Chapter 1 Isabella's pov:

I sighed, another boring day in my life. I never really understood why I was born if no one would appreciate me. I was the freak, the loner, the…well any bad word that you could possibly think of. And it all started the day when I stopped. I know confusing right? Well no, not really.

Flashback:

_Today was the day. I was finally just going to "be free" as I had put it. It was my junior year in high school and I was just going to stop. I was the popular cheerleading captain. Which I never understood because I was super clumsy. _

_I had always sat with the popular group. But I have had enough! _

_I didn't care what they would think. I would dress the way I would like. I pulled out my leather black skinny jeans and my black lace-up boots. Than I put on a all blood red shirt with paramore written in the middle. I grabbed my bag and I was ready to go! _

_Once I got there everyone was staring. My two "best friends" Jessica and Lauren came up to me and asked, " what's up with you! Ew. Are those leather jeans! What happened to the pink Minnie skirt we bought!" she practically screeched!_

_I gathered all my courage and I just exploded! " you know what? I'm tired of all your shit! I hate dressing like a whore! I'm tired of it! I quit cheer! I'd rather be some loner than hang out with you two!" their mouth's were hanging wide open. Than I just stomped off to first period._

_Flashback end_

After that, I died my hair black and put on a awesome striped red and black bow. And I wore make up/ but just black eyeliner and the usual smokey-eyed eye that, I was all alone. But that wasn't all that happened. I guess that's just another memory…for another day.

I was walking down the school's hallway when I heard a girls screaming voice say, " Edward! No don't! please! Control your anger!"

_I know. Sorry its so short. But Edward will be introduced in the next chapter. Also sorry for any grammar errors!_

_Review…please? please?_

_It just takes a moment! Lol 'till next time! ;D _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything…just the plot!

This one is a bit longer! Review! And thanks to all the alerts and adding to favorite story! And reviews! Hoping 4 more!

Bella's P.O.V. :

I ran to where all the commotion was. I saw a short pixie like girl trying to pry the boy, whose name I think is Edward, off of the counselor! He was throwing punches! I ran up and the pixie girl turned to me and asked,

" please, Bella help!" I was confused. How did she know my name? I decided to help, and ask questions later. I tried to help. As soon as I touched Edward's hand, I felt a weird tingling sensation, it felt…good!

I flinched in surprise. I guess Edward had felt it too, because as soon as I touched him he had stopped. He was breathing heavily. I took this time to look him over. He was tall, about 6'1, and lean. His hair, was a bronze weird

type of color and what I could only describe as a messy birds nest. But it seemed to suite him perfectly. He was handsome. And his eyes. They were emerald green! I soon realized that the pixie was staring at me with an arched eyebrow. I blushed, and looked away. Edward was still breathing heavily but at least he seemed calm.

I cleared my throat, " sorry, um I…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. Things were getting awkward. Pixie walked gracefully over to me and smiled. She pulled me into a hug, "Thank you Bella seriously, I didn't know what to do! By the way, I'm Alice Cullen, and that over there, is Edward. My brother. I swear I will explain everything at lunch. And you will sit with us!" I nodded not being able to form a coherent sentence. She talked so fast!

And way to much. She didn't even take a breath!

Edward seemed controlled now. He walked over to me and introduced himself.

" I'm Edward, which you must already know thanks to Alice. And you _will_ be sitting with us." than he turned to the side and left.

I was taken aback by the way he said it. His voice was filled with love and…wait _love? What know that's impossible. I barely know the guy! And he barely knows me!…right?_

I sighed and left to my class. They **both** had some major explaining to do.

_LUNCH TIME: _Finally! I've been thinking about the "incident" all day! It was getting irritating! I walked to the cafeteria ready to get my lunch, when I felt an arm pull me out of the line. I knew it was Edward. Since he _was _the onlypersonthat I felt_ "spark" _with.

He dragged me to _the_ table. No one ever used it. Rumor was that something happened years ago and just brought bad luck. Nothing special. I didn't really care. As long as I was sitting next t Edward…wait what?

" Isabella why were you in line! Did you not see that I bought you your food!" Edward said in a rough voice. I was startled by his questions.

" Um…I - I'm sorry?" it came out sounding like a question. He smiled a lopsided grin. "It's fine love, don't worry. Your forgiven." just than pixie…I mean _Alice_ walked up with a boy standing next to her. I recognized him. He was Jasper Hale! Brother and twin of Rosalie Hale, the beautiful blonde!

I was confused. The Hales were always so…reserved. They just talked to each other. And Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend. I only new that because of um intruding on them while they were doing _it _in the janitors closet.

"Bella, Edward this is jasper. My friend. Edward why don't you to talk boy stuff while me and Bella have a chat?" she didn't let him respond she just dragged me to another table as far away as possible. I sat down across from her. She exhaled before starting, " Bella, I know your confused which why I'm going to explain everything okay? don't answer. Okay Edward has…problems.

Anger problems. Since he was little. His dad had it too. I guess it just passed on." I was confused…weren't they siblings? She continued, "Edward was adopted. He got into the fight this morning because they asked him about taking anger management classes. Of course he freaked and got all defensive. And I knew your name because I heard some girls describe you and talking about you. Also I know how that spark feels.

You going to end up with Edward. And you going to be so happy! He already likes you. You see Edward is also very protective. Your going to have to be patient." she took a breath. I used this pause to talk, " Wait so your saying that Edward is possessive? I'm sorry but I cant….I barely know him! And he's already calling me love!" she looked at me sadly, than laughed. " Bella, your so stubborn. Give him time. Your going to like him. I know. And trust me you NEVER bet against me. Ask Edward he's learned

To trust me. Because he knows I'm always right. Just be patient with him. You're the one who is going to help him and while your helping him with his anger, you two are just going to fall in love. It's fate. Let it be. Trust me.

Its going to be the best thing that will ever happen to you." All I did was nod.

Than the bell rang, while we were standing up Alice walked over to jasper and started apologizing for leaving him. Before I could make it to my biology class, Edward was in front of me with a frustrated look on his face.

" Isabella, why did you let Alice drag you like that away from me. Your mine. And were going to make this work. We could get to know each other and than we'll fall in love. I know what you and Alice were talking about. I swear I could never hurt you."

"Edward," I started, " This is happening so fast it's crazy. But could we just be friends? At least until we learn that we have things in common. I cant just say that ill date you! This is crazy!" I was stopped by a sharp stinging in my right arm. Edward was digging his nails into my arm!

" Edward! Stop your hurting me!" he still wouldn't stop. He started shaking, " What do you mean you don't like me? Isabella you were mine since the first time I saw you and you should know that by now!" he said through gritted teeth. By now he had drawn blood. I whimpered.

By now the cafeteria was empty. So I yanked my arm, and ran. It didn't last.

Edward had me in his arms before I could even make it to the doors! He gave me a pleading look, " Isabella, please don't leave. I'm so sorry. I didn't

I was doing that. I agree. We could just get to know each other but sooner or later you ARE going to be _mine!_" I nodded, " Since we missed class we might ass well go home. Oh and if you want us to know each other than I'm going to need your number." he nodded. I gave him mine, and he gave me his.

I walked out and got into my old red truck. I had promised to call AND text him when I got home. while i was driving my cell phone started to ring. i had to pull over and answer, " hello?" " Bella! hey its me Alice. i'm glad you gave Eddie a chance! i know you arent dating but you will be in the next few months! anyway i have to go bye!" she hung up before i could answer. and i had only uttered one word! what have i gotten myself into? i thought, as i got back in the road.

_Sooo? What did you think! Tell me through a review! I got three for the last chapter! And I'm expecting five reviews before I put up chapter three! I know you can do it! It only takes a minute! And the chapters will get longer! _

'_till next time! :D _

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: dont own. Warning: there is use of bad words in this chapter! And review! And yes there _will _be an Edward's pov. Probably the next chapter. And Bella gave Edward her number because she did agree to give him a chance, and she wanted to leave because she does get extremely nervous around him! Thanks 4 all the reviews! I got more than 5!

Chapter 3:

Bell's pov: when I got home my dad, Charlie, was waiting for me. Which was a surprise. He would usually be watching a game on the television, eating cold pizza. Instead he was sitting in my room. With his cell phone in his hands.

I did find this different so I voiced my thoughts. He chuckled,

"Bella, we need to talk. Your mom wants you back. She says that she misses you. Now don't spare my feelings if you want to go, I wouldn't object but I would definitely miss you." he said sadly.

I was a bit surprised…again. My dad wasn't a man of many words. He never really spoke his feelings. I didn't want to leave. And I wasn't. "Dad, I _would_ miss you. But I'm not going anywhere. You can tell mom that!" I said, firmly. My mom wasn't the best. She didn't like the way I dressed, the makeup I wore. And didn't like my style. It pissed me off.

I felt bad for thinking like that. She was my mom. I hated acting like some bitch!

But she wanted me to be…girly, again. That didn't turn out so well. I knew she only wanted me to go so that she could turn me back to the way I was before. Charlie looked

embarrassed, "Honey, you should call her. She doesn't believe that your happy. I'll leave you alone to talk to her. Come downstairs when your done." with that, he left.

I picked up my phone, and dialed my mom. She picked up on the second ring. "Bella! Hello honey. Are you all packed. I sent your plane ticket. It should be here tomorrow. And your flight leaves at six a.m.!"

"Mom no! why did you get me a ticket? I don't wanna leave. I like it here."

My mom was laughing, "Oh honey. I just want you to visit for three days. Theirs two tickets. One to come and another to go back to Forks. If you decide to go."

I was relieved, "0kay, I accept. I'll start packing and tell dad. This better not be a trick! I have to go. Love you bye."

I stood up ready to go downstairs when It hit me. I was supposed to call Edward! Well maybe he forgot. I went downstairs ready to tell Charlie the whole arrangement when I saw a familiar figure standing in front of my dad. No!

Was that Edward? I walked a few steps back and stood against the wall. I tried to hear what they were saying.

"Yes? Can I h- oh! You're the new kid? Carlisle is your dad right?" instead of answering his question Edward was

screaming at Charlie and shaking, " Where is she? She left didn't she? No! no! she's mine! She cant just leave! She promised we would try!" he sent a glare to Charlie and pointed at him his fists clenching and unclenching at his side.

"You made her leave didn't you? You son of a bitch!"

He was about to throw a fist at him when I ran up and screamed, "Edward! What is your problem! You cant hurt my dad! He's the chief of police! You have to learn to calm down!" I stood their waiting for a reaction. Instead I was engulfed into a big hug! It felt good to be in his arms.

I felt whole! Edward suddenly stopped shaking. But he still looked angry. "Why didn't you call me? I'm supposed to know when _my_ girl is home safe!" I pulled out of his hug, only to be squished back into it. He seemed to like the contact we made. And so did I. Charlie stood their. Bewildered. Finally Edward seemed to be calm and let me go but he draped his arm over me.

I didn't mind. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um. Charlie this is Edward my…friend." I gave him "the look". which meant that I would explain everything later. I turned to look at Edward. "Edward, I think you should go home. I _will_ call you later."

"Isabella, when is later?" Oh boy. Maybe once we know more of each other he will get less…clingy. He still seemed mad though. "Um." I briefly cast a look at the clock. It was seven thirty. Wow. Time passes by fast! " I will call you at eight O'clock, how does that sound?"

"THAT DOES NOT SOUND GOOD!" he screamed.

Charlie was starting to get defensive, but I cast him a look.

"Edward, why don't you just call me when you get home!" I screamed. Edward yanked at my arm forcefully. "Don't you dare scream at me your mine! And no one else's!" I nodded.

His arm was starting to hurt. " Edward please stop your hurting me!" he cast me a long look filled with love, fear, and disbelief. "I'm sorry _my _Bella. I swear I didn't mean too. I just… ugh! I need to beat someone up!" with that, a kiss on the forehead, and a promise to call me he left.

I turned around, and blushed. " I'm guessing you want an explanation?" he nodded. I launched myself into the story that Alice had told me, adding about not telling anyone. Charlie was dumbstruck. "Bella, I know I get it. But you said so yourself that he has anger problems I don't wanna see get hurt!"

"Don't worry dad I wont! And I'm going with mom for three days." he gave me a confused look.

I explained about the phone call and why I was doing it. To get her off my back. He understood. I went up to my room and packed. But I got a phone call from Edward. I contemplated in not answering, and answering. If I did answer, than we would talk and settle things. If we didn't than he would probably come back here. Unless I called Alice…

Oh wait! I don't have her number. Urgh! This was so stupid. By now my phone had stopped ringing. I guess I could call him tomorrow. Before my flight left. With that thought in mind, I fell into a dreamful of Edward!

~0~

When I woke up, an envelope was on my desk. Oh! My ticket was here. I looked over at the clock. It was five a.m. I only had an hour to shower and change and than call Edward. Edward! Oh no. he is probably going nuts. My poor Edward…_wait what?_ whatever. I stood and got in the shower, letting the hot water relax me. When I got out it was five fifteen. Perfect! I grabbed my bags and was ready to go.

Charlie was waiting for me downstairs. "Good morning, kiddo. Are you ready?" I nodded. Too tired to speak. I was guessing it was a bit early but the airport was a few miles away. Better safe than sorry. Thirty five minutes later I was sitting down waiting for my gate to be called. Than I heard a growling sound and my name being screamed. I turned around and there was Edward, punching the security guard.

I knew that if I was going to go visit my mom to settle things, I would be in major trouble with Edward. But I had to. Even though I didn't want to admit that I would miss him. He actually seems to care for me. And maybe one day I will too. I decided to go. If I talked to him he would understand.

Plus, Dr. Cullen was there. I'm guessing that was his adoptive father. He could control him. So I left. Which I realized later, that it was the biggest mistake ever!

_Sooo? What did ya think? Thanks to all the alerts and favorites.! I would love 7 reviews before I post it up! I know you can do it! Lol! _

'_till next time! C ya! _

_Review! :D _


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. This story is doing pretty well! Thank you! I enjoy writing!

Disclaimer: don't own…except plot!

And now Edward's P.O.V.! and

** read the a/n at the bottom! please! **

Edward's P.O.V. (Yay!)

I was beyond angry. Isabella _will_ get what's coming to her. First she doesn't respond my calls, after she said she would! And now she has left me. Oh but she is in for a surprise. Currently I'm beating the shit out of a security guard. He didn't let me pass to get my Isabella so I'm beating him.

I threw his limp body to the ground, turned around and ran. "Edward! Where are you going? Son, please wait!" I didn't answer Carlisle. I just ran. I got into my silver Volvo and sped away.

I had a plan. I would go and pack up my items, buy a ticket to Arizona and kidnap my angel. Just for the time being. Until she falls in love with me and realizes that she's mine, and were meant to be.

I parked my car outside and barged in. Esme, my mom, was caught off guard and she dropped the pan she was using in the kitchen. She put her hand on her arm and said, " Oh my! Edward, you scared me. Is everything alright?" I didn't have time to answer.

I just ran up to my room and started stuffing random clothes in my bag. I didn't care, not only did I have no time, but it also hurt to be away from her. I didn't know if she feels the same way but I'm sure she will. In the future…

When I got to the airport the earliest flight was in an hour. I didn't complain. I needed time to think, where does her mom live? I was hoping maybe she lived a few hours from the airport and I could just grab…ugh. This was never going to work. Actually I could call Alice! I took out my cell and dialed her number, "hey Alice its me Edward."

"I know who it is and I also know what you want. don't do it. don't just kidnap her! And before you say anything think about it. You can just go to her mom's house. Renee will love you. She'll think your great for Bella. And if you stay the three days with her, you guys will get more…acquainted."

I was shocked I knew never to bet against Alice but this was creepy. She even knew Isabella's mom's name! "Um, okay Alice but I'm going to need some directions!"

She laughed she actually laughed. That bitch! She knew not to ever laugh at me during times like these! "Alice! I told you to NEVER laugh at me during times like these!"

"Sorry Edward. Really calm down. I talked to bells and I talked her directions out of her! So do you have a pen and paper?"

I didn't have time to answer. Because she quickly gave me them, and hung up. My flight was called, and I was ready to go!

It was almost midnight, and I was exhausted. I took a cab to Bella's house. When I got there I knocked. A women who looked kind of like Bella, but older, with laugh lines, smiled. "hello, how may I help you?" I didn't answer I just barged in. only to see something that ticked me the fuck off!

_Cliffhanger! And I know its short. This was a really rushed chapter. next one will be loooonger! i promise! _

_And sorry for taking forever. I have some questions: __**do you think Edward gets angry easily? Or do you think he should be angrier? And what about his possessiveness? Too much or too little? And don't worry the love/romance will start in the next chapter! Please answer my questions in a review! Id love to hear your answers! And opinions! **_

'_**till next time! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own characters!

Chapter five: Complications, violence, and love?

_**Sorry for the delay! And also, I apologize for the cliffy! I hate them 2! Now, on with the story!…and I don't know anything about cops and stuff or how the law works so bear with me! **_

Edward's P.O.V.! (AGAIN! Yup! We will be hearing a lot from him!)

_Recap: _It was almost midnight, and I was exhausted. I took a cab to Bella's house. When I got there I knocked. A women who looked kind of like Bella, but older, with laugh lines, smiled. "hello, how may I help you?" I didn't answer I just barged in. only to see something that ticked me the fuck off!

What I saw was very surprising. I could feel my fists clenching at my sides. All I saw was red. I clenched my jaw. And my breathing became dragged. My eyes blazed with fury.

Their, standing in front of me was Isabella, embraced in a hug, with a boy kissing her. No he was practically man-handling her. His hand up her shirt, Bella struggling to get him off her. I was beyond angry! I was murderous! The girl that I loved, is supposed to

help me with this stupid "anger issue". but instead ran off, and is kissing another person who IS NOT me! Even though it was forcefully I was still angry!

By the time I was done with my musing, Bella had gone out of his embrace, and slapped him. That boy would get more than a slap from me. I ran up to him, and kept throwing punches, and kicks, I couldn't get enough. I was _enjoying _his pain. I put my hand to his throat, and squeezed.

By now Bella had called the police. I knew this because I heard her silently murmuring what was happening and telling them her address. I didn't care. I have been to jail twice, a third wouldn't hurt.

"Edward! I swear to god (_no pun intended. But u say things when your angry lol) _if you hit him one more time I'm going to move from Forks and change my name! and have surgery!" Bella hissed.

I stopped my fist in mid air, and growled.

I threw his body to the ground. I almost came close to killing him! If she didn't say that, I would be throwing his life-less body in the ground. But no, instead he is breathing in ragged breaths trying to form a sentence. I turned around and saw the scene unravel itself.

Everything happened slowly. The cops stormed in, and yanked me to the ground. I was told to stay down. Bella's face was stained with dried-up tears. I didn't want her to cry! She should be smiling because I saved her from that "boy". her mom was sobbing.

I was still a bit angry, but looking at my Bella's face, I felt deep sorrow. I wanted to stand up, and hold her, and tell her that everything would be okay. Instead I was pinned to the ground.

I struggled to stand up. And I launched myself at Isabella. I yanked her out of her moms arms and I picked her up bridal style.

I ran.

I didn't know where I was going, but I neede to get away and let it be just me and Bella. Alone. I would make her forget everything. Even her own name! I heard screaming in the background.

I didn't care. I got her in my car and speeded away. We were going to Isle Esme. I had enough money to last us a month, I came prepared. Alice would be disappointed. I didn't care for anyone's opinion. The only person I cared about was Bella. I wanted to learn to control myself. So that I could lead a normal life. Alice hadn't told her the whole story. I needed to do that. And I was going to do this on the trip to Isle Esme.

Bella was still crying, but she had calmed down. This was going to be a long ride.

At Isle Esme: Bella's P.O.V.:

I was shocked. I was to worried, and angry to even talk. When Edward had barged in. I didn't know what to do. My mom told me to call the police, and I complied. I didn't know they were going to hurt Edward like that!

And before, when Eric, my ex boyfriend, had barged in, thinking I came to beg him back! Before I could even protest he had kissed me and…touched me! I guess I knew why Edward had gotten so pissed off. And by now, I knew, that he was very protective, and possessive,…of me!

He really did seem like an okay guy. He just needed to get passed all this anger!

On the car ride, the airplane ride, and well just walking in to the beautiful place, he hadn't said a word. Neither have I. I was currently sitting on the bed. Waiting for Edward to come back.

He said he needed to release some pent up frustration! I didn't know if that meant his anger or he was err…masturbating. And I didn't want to know. Just thinking about it made me blush! He had given me very specific rules. I could not step out of this room, I couldn't even go to the bathroom. Or move the position I was in now. Crossed leg on the center of the bed.

Than, I heard the door open in the other room. He was here. And I was afraid. What if he decided to punish me? What if he hurt me? Oh god! I swallowed thickly. I would just have to see what would happen.

He entered the room, slowly, carefully. I looked him up and down. His hair was in his usual disarray. And he had semi-dark circles under his emerald green eyes. His button down shirt had only a few buttons opened at the top.

Mmm…Edward's chest! It was perfect. Abs, chest hair, a man! I have never had a thought like that in my life. Except for Robert Pattinson but I could never have him! Oh who am I kidding! I could never have Edward either, sadly. I looked up, suddenly shy. He was staring at me.

His eyes filled with love and…hope? "Isabella? I'm sorry. For everything," he sighed, exasperated, " I just was so angry! Who was that! And what did he want with MY property!"

I was angry! I wasn't a piece of meat! I noticed he had started to get aggravated. So I said calmly," Edward, he was my ex boyfriend. We only went out for like a day. But he always wanted more. He was always pushing me to have sex with him! And I was saving myself for the one. And when he found out I came back,

"he thought I came back for him...and well you know the rest," I sighed. "and Edward, I'm not a piece of meat. you can call me yours all you want but don't call me "your property". its as if I'm a dog. And I don't like it." I said softly. I stared into Edwards pained eyes. He exhaled and inhaled. Probably contemplating in what to say. "Bella, I'm sorry. I truly am. Its just theirs more to my story than what my sister told you. And I want to tell you everything. And I will still call you mine, because you are mine! And no one else's. I will honor your wish on not calling you my property." he said calmly,

Than at the end, a bit forcefully. I nodded. "are you going to tell me now or…" I trailed off.

He said, "Yes, take a seat. Okay. Alice told you I was adopted and that my dad also had anger problems. I guess I got them from him.

"he used to hit my mom. And was always telling me to never let a girl tell you what to do. I tried to protect my mom but it was no use. He would hit me also. I have a scar behind my back close to my spine. Than he killed her. And than, killed himself. But please I don't want your pity."

I stared at him sadly. Poor Edward, having to endure all of this. He must be in pain, than in that moment I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to help him and maybe just maybe I might even love him. I was already starting to like him.

"Edward I don't pity you. I think you were brave and strong for having to go through all of this. And I'm going to help you, I promise." in that second I longed for his touch. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

He sighed in content. Than I put my finger under his chin, and leaned in, to give him a quick peck. His lips were so warm. And they tasted sweet not like anything I have before.

He smiled that lopsided smile that I have started to love, and he crushed his lips to mine. That night, I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. And he to me. I couldn't be more happier. Than I was now. After we fell into a dreamless sleep. In the morning Edward had breakfast with me in bed. And we talked about everything. I learned that he liked Debussy, and classic novels. He played piano, and even sang a little. His favorite color was brown, and he had said that while staring into my eyes. And I couldn't help but blush.

I learned on how long it took him to get used to having a loving honest family. And it broke my heart to know that he had cried himself everyday to sleep. Until he met me.

And once he said the last part, I blushed once again. While I was sleeping, he had spooned me, and started nibbling on my neck. While repeating over and over again, "Mine, mine, no one else's. I will always love you beautiful." and every time I could help but grin.

That was until, the police came barging in. I was startled away. I looked at Edward. He was now awake. And started shaking, "Bella,

Hide. Now!" I scurried off. I hid in the closet. Than I heard screaming.

"where is she? You are under arrest for kidnap!" a cop said. Oh no! NO! I started to panic. They were taking him away!

Edward's P.O.V:

They had me hand cuffed and were asking me where she was. All I could think is, no! don't take me away from my angel! They were never going to let me se her again. I started to panic. Than I heard Bella crying and screaming, "no please! He didn't kidnap me! I told him to bring me here! Please don't take him away!" than she started sobbing.

"Bella! don't its okay! Ill just call Carlisle. He will let me out! don't worry, love. Go back to your mom. And explain everything! I love you! And no one will take you away from me you are mine! And only mine never forget that!" I roared. I was trying had to go to her but the officer was a fat-ass bitch and had me pinned. I vowed to get back to my Bella as soon as possible. Than they took me in the car, and drove me to the station.

_Sooo what did ya think! Pretty long! I'm proud! And thanks 2 all the reviews and alerts! I'm also thinking on doing a new story, but I'm waiting to finish this 1 first! And I noticed no 1 answered my questions at the end of chapter 4! Sooo if u could go back and answer them than that would be great! Thanks! :D _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own characters

A/N: Thanks 4 all the reviews! You all are awesome! I'm really having fun writing this! And I know some of you might be like wtf? They did it? I thought she didn't like him? Well, Bella is really starting to like Edward! Which will lead to love! But of course, Bella is stubborn! So her stubbornness will cause some problems!…

And thanks to SaveMeRob for giving me that idea! I never even thought of that! Maybe Carlisle can sedate him or something. Or some pills! Because every once in a while, he will lash out…on Bella or anyone else. But of course not intentionally unless you piss him off!

Chapter 6 :back to school, and girlfriend, and boyfriend! (hint hint!)

Bella's P.O.V: (back to Bella!)

I was afraid for Edward. My poor Edward. I hope they don't hurt him! Those were the only thoughts I had running through my head, as I saw him being taken away. I felt as if he was taking half of me with him. I wasn't whole.

I was a bit confused by my feelings toward him. I knew I liked him, but love? I would have to have a girl chat with Alice, or my mom. I shuddered. Maybe Alice. Wait. How would I get back. We were in an island! I would need money for the airplane ticket! Edward had insisted on buying them on the way here, because I had no money on me.

I would have to call Alice. And Carlisle to explain everything! I picked up my phone, and dialed her number. "Alice! Hey it's Bella, if you could just answer your phone that would be great, bye!" I left her a voicemail. I had a feeling I was going to be here for a while.

I decided to take a nap. Maybe that would distract me from thinking of Edward.

Alice POV: I was flipping through a new magazine, when my psychic side, kicked in. it was Edward. He was in trouble. I had to tell Carlisle, I ran up to his study, only to find him not there.

I went down to the kitchen and asked, "Esme, where's dad?"

"Oh honey! I forgot to tell you I'm so sorry! Edward is in trouble. He kidnapped Bella, and the police came and oh it was horrible. But Carlisle said that he had everything under control." I knew it. That idiot. He would be Bella's boyfriend by now if he hadn't gone to get her!

I sighed before replying," oh. Wait! What about Bella? She's still at the island! We have to go get her!" Esme nodded. "yes, you go do that I need to call our lawyer and tell him we are going to need him." She said, as she went up the stairs. I really didn't want to go to the airport. But I had to bring my future-best friend back. I went online, and bought airplanes tickets. My flight left tomorrow at five in the morning.

I'm sure Bella can wait that long.

**The next morning: **I had an hour to get to the airport. I would make it. I drove myself to the airport and left my car there. We would be back soon I think.

Bella's P.O.V.: I was jolted awake by someone barging in to my room. I gasped. It was Edward! I ran and jumped in his arms. Oh how I missed him. "Edward! Your back! What happened? Are you okay?" he looked in good condition. Maybe a few scratches and bruises. "My Bella, I'm okay. Carlisle took care of it. Our lawyer came and we settled everything. Well except for one thing…" he trailed off. "what is it Edward?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting agitated, which than led to frustration, than anger…

"Bella, love, they took me to a doctor and subscribed me some pills. Than another boy, my age, came in and saw me getting them, and I heard him say that I was taking crazy pills, so I beat him up!" he seethed. Yup. He was getting angry. I would start to help him now, screw my plan to start back home. I took my hands and put them against his chest.

Than I kissed him slowly down his jaw until I kissed his chest, than, I hugged him. He seemed really relaxed now. Perfect! Now only if I could get him to calm down like that when I wasn't around to help him. "Edward", I said softly, " we should start to get ready to go back home." his arms tightened around me, "My beautiful Bella, I love you."

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't love him, yet. So I just stayed silent as he continued, " Isabella, nothing is going to change. We will still be together. I will pick you up from school, and drop you off. I wanted to ask you, would you be my girlfriend?" I could feel a shit- eating grin forming on my lips. I was so happy! "Yes Edward! Of course! I really like you!" I said. He was smiling happily too. Edward took out his phone, and dialed a number. "Alice…yes…we are ready…she did say yes…okay…we will be there, bye." he shut his phone, "Isabella, get ready, Alice is coming to take us home." I nodded as I hurriedly got ready.

_Back at home : _when I got home Charlie was freaking out. Talking to mom on the phone. I explained everything to both of them and my dad seemed to relax. My mom was pissed that she didn't get to see me more, or try to convince me about all my clothes, etc. everything was back to normal, we went to school and me and Edward were still happily together. Except I didn't know that the next days, would bring the biggest fight we ever had.

_A/N So what did you think? I know its short! Sorry. I went to six flags yesterday and woo! I had a blast! Has anyone ever been in tatsu? Favorite ride! Anyway, I want 15 reviews before the next chapter! Please! And does anyone even read my author notes? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own! **

**It's been a while! I tried to make this a bit longer! **

**And I didn't get my 15 reviews! : (**

**Chapter 7: Monster (have you heard the song by Paramore? Awesome song! I love Paramore! ) **

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

Everything has been great between me and Edward. I'm falling for him. But of course, I won't say anything until I see that Edward has control over his anger. It has been getting to the point where he doesn't try to kick your ass, but I swear you can see the steam come out of his ears!

Especially if it's about me, he gets passed. And he gets even more controlling. He worries a lot, he can sometimes get really jealous.

I am even more worried now that I need to talk to him about me working for Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I wont be working _with _Mike,

he will just be in the same store as me. Plus, he's the cashier while I'm inside doing inventory. Easy job. And a kind of good pay.

I was currently getting ready to meet Edward's parents, and seeing his house, as his official girlfriend. I put on some tights with holes on them, and a shirt that's pretty short, and in the front the sleeves hang on my elbows, and they look like some one tried to slash them. It was white, with letters in red saying "Bite Me!". I loved it. I was putting on my lace up boots, when I heard a horn honk. Shit!

I haven't even done my makeup! I guess I could do it in the car. I stood up, grabbed my cell, my make up, and went out the front door. And just like always, he took my breath away. He stood, leaning against his car, wearing a gray buttoned down shirt, with guess jeans. Wow! My boyfriend was hot. I blushed, suddenly realizing I was staring.

He smirked. Cocky bastard. I walked down the steps and was engulfed in a warm embrace. I loved it whenever Edward touched me, even the slightest touch, and I was putty in his hands. "Hello, beautiful. You look gorgeous." he said. I blushed, again. "You don't look to bad yourself." I replied. He opened the door for me and I mumbled a quiet thank you. He just smiled my favorite crooked smile. It made my heart flutter. We were holding hands the whole way, in a comfortable silence. I hoped that Edward wouldn't have one of his break downs and make everything a big mess. i did not get to do my make up. But i really did not care.

When we got there, I gasped. His house was huge! It had the forest all around, and if I was driving I know I wouldn't miss it. Because it was huge!

It was so light, and open. There was lots of glass windows, as if it was a wall. I didn't have much time to take it in, because once we were out, Edward started to kiss me slowly, and passionately. His lips were warm and soft…we were interrupted by a throat clearing sound. Edward growled. Obviously ticked that we were interrupted. Then, we heard some quiet laughter.

"Edward! Stop hogging Bella! She is my best friend! Sheesh! don't you spend enough time with her already!"

"Alice, hey. Um sorry. I -I …" I stammered. I didn't know what to say. My face was heated. Alice giggled. "Aw. Bella I was only teasing! Now get your butts in here! Esme I so excited to see you! So is dad."

When we entered the house it was more breathtakingly beautiful than the outside. Than a blonde male with blue eyes came and greeted me. I recognized him.

.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, you have a beautiful home." I said. He smiled a warm welcoming smile, "Please, call me Carlisle, and my wife, Esme." than I saw snow white in the flesh! She had the same color as Edward's hair. She was beautiful. I can see where Edward got his eyes. "Nice to meet you." she smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon." she stated. Edward led me to the couch. "Isabella, what do you think?" I smiled. "0h Edward it is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." I blushed. I guess now I needed to tell him. Might as well get it over with. I hesitated. Should I? yes. Okay. "Um, Edward I need to tell you something just don't get mad okay?" he didn't answer. He just stared at me with a expression I couldn't comprehend.

"I have a job! Which means were going to have less time to spend together but I am saving the money for a new car, and for college." he stared at me, with a angry expression. Oh here we go! He gets angry for just the littlest things! " YOU WHAT?" he screamed. " Isabella, I can buy you a car, and pay for tuition and everything else!" Where the fuck did you find a job in Forks?"

I sighed, this was going to be tragic. I knew it all along. "Mike's parent own it. I will just be doing inventory in the back. Nothing big." I shrugged. Than he exploded. "YOUR WORKING WITH NEWTON! ISABELLA THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU WILL WORK WITH HIM! WHAT IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND THAN LEAVE ME! THAT IS

UNACCEPTABLE. You are mine!" he roared. I was pissed, how dare he think I'm a piece of meat. I was tired of this of everything. All the arguments! I voiced my thoughts, screaming them. Than Edward's face turned from angry to painful, "What are you saying Isabella?" he asked. I replied, " I am saying that I can not take this anymore! I am sorry but we are over!" I yelled. By now the Cullen's were standing close to us hearing the argument.

"No wait Bella! You can not get rid of me. Remember what I told you? You will _always_ be mine." than he did the inexcusable, he yanked me closer to him, and slapped me. He yanked me by my arms and carried me up the stairs. He had started crying now. And shaking real bad. When we got to his room, he threw me to his bed, and he started rocking us, back and forth, repeating, "Mine, Mine, NO! Don't leave, don't leave…" like a mantra.

Than I heard knocks and screaming. I recognized the voice, Carlisle's. "Edward son, don't do it. Edward! Open the door! don't! you! Dare!" I was confused. don't do what… Than I knew. Edward had a knife!

Where did he get it? I jumped off the bed, even though I was in pain. I ran to the door, only to be knocked to the ground and Edward on top of me. He had a crazed look in his eyes. Than I understood. He was going to do what his dad has done to him and his mother. "Isabella, we are going to die. At least we will be together, right love? Oh how I love you. You will _never _leave me now. I love you. Tell me you love me!" he screamed. I was mortified. What happened to the Edward I was falling for? I know realized that all those arguments with Edward, those were nothing. This was…I couldn't even describe it. "Edward please d - don't. I swear we will still be together just stop Edward your scaring me!" I had starting crying now. He put me on top of him, and his hand lifted, realization hit me. He was going to stab us, together. I didn't even think that knife was long enough. I was scared, really scared. I sent a silent prayer.

He was lifting the knife, when the door was burst open and Edward was knocked off me. Alice came rushing to me. "Bella, Bella! Please, don't leave him just…he has been threw a lot just don't please!" she begged. I started shaking my head, back and fourth. The Cullen's came, all except Carlisle, and told me the same thing.

How could they still want me to stay? "You are all crazy, just like him!"

"What so now your going to try to kill me to? And be all possessive!" I couldn't believe them. I got up and ran. Yes Edward brought me here, but I had my phone, I could just call dad. I dialed his number.

"Hey Bella, is everything okay?"

"Dad please, you have to come pick me up, I'm outside the Cullen's house. Please. Ill explain everything on the way home." he quickly agreed and hung up. Hopefully he could find the address in a file or something. I walked a little to the side away from the house. I could hear screaming, which is why I walked a little away from there house.

Than Edward, came outside looking around frantically. Till he spotted me. I gulped and ran. Of course it didn't take him long to catch me.

"Isabella, don't you dare leave me!" I looked at him and I slapped him. Luckily I saw my dad's cruiser. And I ran to it. I explained everything. And I mean everything. He went to protective father mode. And he said he was going to talk to Carlisle, and press charges.

I didn't even try to stop him. I just let him. When we got home I lay there thinking of everything that happened. When I fell into a sleep filled with Edward and me alone, only this time I didn't leave him, and we worked everything out. Than as we started to kiss he killed me. I woke up with the scream stuck in my throat. I was also sweating. Things had taken a turn to the worse. and it was all my fault!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: okay, it's pretty dark, I'm sorry. Everything will get cleared up in the next couple of chapters. Did you like it? Well except, **_

_**for the incident but it is all part of the plot! And also I'm looking for a story any story, where Edward is also possessive. I love to read those fanfics! And no it is not to copy them! **_

_**It is still short im sorry! And um review! They make me happy! But not as happy when I see Robert Pattinson! Lol : ) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own

Thanks for not a lot of reviews! That totally sucked! Ha ha ha just kidding! Anyway for those who did review, thanks! And I know it has been a while, I am really sorry.

And melissamary25: the Cullen's would have to deal with him always being a moody bitch, and they wanted him to be happy. Of course Bella, was his happiness. So if u have any questions, PM me or tell me in a review.!

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

They had found out what happened to Edward. I did recall Carlisle calling me and telling me about something in his mind, were something just clicks and he blows up! (not literally) , and he has Obsessive- possessive Disorder.

Apparently, once he saw something he wanted, no, needed, he would get it. And it would belong to him. Only him.

And it turns out, that was why he was so protective of me.

I have been seeing a physiologist for a few months now, and even the nightmares of _that day _have stopped. I still haven't seen Edward yet.

According to Alice he was in the hospital, feeling and looking weak, being fed through a tube. All because of me. He _needed _me. I suppose I was a bit lucky.

If I wasn't falling for him I would still have to be at his side. So I was very lucky that I liked him, a lot.

I also haven't been to school, I had my new friend Alec, bring me assignments, and sometimes he tutored me. The school didn't know the whole story. Just that Edward and I had been in a tragic accident.

I still sometimes had flashbacks but those were slowly fading.

And today was the day. The day I would see Edward Cullen, after he had tried to kill us, so that we could be together, forever. I was nervous, but not scared. Alice had told me that he was doing much better with his anger.

A few months ago, if you would of entered his room and tease him about reading and not having a girlfriend and not being manly because he played the piano, he would of beat the crap out of you, and now he decided to ignore you, although he still clenches his fist. That what Alice had told me, I would have to se it for myself.

Which was why I was in my truck. I buckled my seat belt and I drove to the Cullen Mansion, my new name for the gigantic house.

I would meet Alice there, and we would drive to the hospital together.

It was much easier to find the house, don't ask me why, I didn't know. When I got there Alice was outside with a sad smile on her face, with sadness in her eyes. I have never seen her like this. It was actually pretty sad to see the bubbly pixie not so hyper.

"Bella! I'm glad you actually came, I though you wouldn't come. And i told Dad, and he told Edward!" she said Excitedly. wow. she changed moods quickly.

"Of course I would come!" I replied, not answering about the Edward part. Alice noticed that and frowned, but didn't comment. She hopped in the front seat and we were on our way.

We entered the hospital, and Alice all but dragged me to his room.

I hesitated when Alice opened the door. I did want to see him, but I was afraid of what he might look like. I was afraid of him being in pain while I stood there useless, I voiced my thoughts.

Alice reassured me that with me just being there, he would feel complete.

I did not hesitate this time, I entered the room. Seeing his beautiful pained face hurt me, I wanted to take away his pain. He looked weak. He was struggling to talk, but when he could he only said this, " Isabella, you are mine." he rasped out.

I walked silently to his side. "Yes Edward, I'm yours. You don't have to worry. just feel better soon." I said my voice full of pain.

It was as if i felt his pain. it hurt to see my poor Edward hurt. i was still a bit shaken, from the um... incident.

But this time, i felt safe with Edward. It was like i new he wouldn't hurt me. I pulled the chair close by his side and i sat on is. I took his hand, and lied my head on his chest. i felt whole. i now realized, that i could have seen him sooner, but this felt right.

it felt better than right. he was asleep now. i bit my lip, contemplating in kissing him, or just walking out of the room quickly to ask Carlisle about everything that has been going on. _Oh what the hell Bella! do it! you know you want to!_

_i sighed oh what the hell! i leaned in, and gave him a little peck. i wanted more but he was sleeping. maybe later, i mused to myself. I stood up and went to find Carlisle._

**_A/N i know it has been a while so i posted this small chapter. this really short chapter! review and tell me what you want to see in future chapters! im open to suggestions! and sorry about the italic at the end of the chapter, it didnt want to leave! :( _**

**_but reviews make my day! i will be posting soon! :) REVIEW _**

**_ REVIEW_**

**_ REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Woo! Finally I update! I'm really sorry, by the way. I have been extremely busy! But now I'm back!

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter 9 : Edward's POV.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella, was the only thing running through my head. I have been trying hard lately, to be a good boyfriend and not so overprotective. I mean, I could still be protective but not over the top.

I am finding it really hard to do that. Especially with this disorder, and the anger, and all the other issues. I could tell Isabella was still trusting me, even after everything that we have been through.

I guess that is what true love is.

I even felt the surge of electricity when she leaned down, and kissed me when she thought I was asleep.

But I wasn't. Well, I was half asleep. Carlisle would have doctors, shrinks, and whatever other type of doctors he brought here, to see me. I didn't like it not one bit. I just wanted my Bella.

I felt as if she had taken half of my heart with her. I wasn't complete without my gorgeous Isabella. I wanted her, no, I needed her. In every possible way. To be honest, I felt weak whenever she was not with me.

I guess I would have endure it, at least until I'm out of this hell, which turned out to be, today!

Bella, had talked to Carlisle yesterday. Yes, I knew. He had told her that I was being released today and if she doesn't come, I will drag her here and show her who she belongs to!

I took a deep breath. The pain of _my _beautiful Isabella not being here was starting to get to me. My thoughts drifted to the day we had consumed our relationship in the most unique way, we had made love.

Of course we had used protection, my Isabella was on the pill, I overreacted and she assured me that It was for her cramps only.

I didn't believe her until, we actually did it. I was so happy that day. Until they took me away from her. I started to shake. The anger was starting to control me and so was my disorder, these "diseases" would change me into a whole different person.

Than, I couldn't take it anymore, the shaking was now worse than before, and the heart monitor sped up. I could not take this anymore, I lead out a loud roar. I needed my Bella, and I would get her.

I stood up, yanked out all the tubes I was connected to, and tried to leave, only to be yanked back down by doctors and nurses.

My breathing became heavy. They were preventing me from seeing my Bella, NO ONE will ever do that again. I jumped up, clenched my fist, and punched him.

Of course, the nurses ran out to the room to get Dad, and I think maybe security. Shit. I didn't even think about that. I grabbed a towel to rap around my torso, since what I was wearing was almost like a dress, and showed the butt.

Than, I ran out of the room, down the fist floor and I was free! So, I ran. I didn't care that I was wearing a towel, I ran to Isabella's house it wasn't very long, but my bare feet hurt like hell.

But of course, I would do anything for my Bella, even if it meant running outside almost naked bare foot to her house.

Once I spotted her house, I ran faster, with sweat on my forehead.

Chief Swan was not home, which was perfect. I would have My Isabella, all to myself!

_**I know It is really short, more of a filler chapter. No talking either lol. Review for a longer chapter next time!~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Review! Read A/N at the bottom its important! **_

_**Chapter 10: **_

Bella's P.O.V

I was so bored at home, I decided to do something I haven't done in a while.

I was going to make lunch for Charlie, and his buddies at the station. I stood up to go to the kitchen, when I heard a noise in the front porch.

I looked out the window to investigate what it was. I took a peak and than recoiled. There was Edward, in all his glory, in just a towel all sweaty. Thank god he didn't notice me. I panicked. And ran out the back door.

But I couldn't get out. Unless I went into the woods. I contemplated for a minute and when I heard a noise in the house, it sounded like a crashing noise, I ran. I ran into the woods so fast I didn't notice I had gotten lost.

Great. I walked for about a few more minutes until I came across a meadow.

A big beautiful meadow with all types of colorful flowers. I was overjoyed!

It was so pretty! I wish I had my camera. I decided to lay down and take a rest. Only to have fallen asleep to a dream about Edward.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by someone shaking me frantically. I fluttered my eyes open only to be met by a gorgeous pair of green eyes. I gasped. How long had I fallen asleep?<p>

"Oh thank god! Isabella don't you dare do that to me ever again! I was so afraid I had lost you. What are you doing in my meadow? And what would I do without you my Beautiful Bella?"

I shrugged and answered, " Edward I'm fine don't worry. I just came across the meadow and took a nap, I didn't know it was yours." I explained to him.

Now his mask of concern, had turned into one of anger. Oh great. Now he was going to start. I was surprised it didn't start right when he saw me.

Edward let out a deep breath. "Isabella you know that what's mine is yours, but you were supposed to be at home! Not out in the woods were a wild animal could have killed you! Don't you understand how important you are to me!" he said, voice laced with anger. I sighed and nodded. Just giving up.

He smiled smugly, and carried me on his back. It took us hours to get back. It was dark by now. Edward didn't want to let me go. And he explained to me what had happened at the hospital.

All I could do is nod. I was at loss for words. Charlie had still not gotten home yet. Thank god. We sat on the couch together, but Edward decided that we were to apart so he pulled me onto his lap and I swear I heard him sniffing me.

I was starting to get tired of sitting in the same position. "Edward do you think I can sit on my own I'm not comfortable sitting in this position." I asked. He growled, "My Bella you have to understand that you are mine! And I need to prove that to you."

Than he pulled me into a passionate kiss. He was very gentle. And I responded. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I didn't grant him that. I pulled away and gave him an apologetic look.

He didn't even acknowledge the look, he just pulled me back to him, and kissed me roughly trying to enter my mouth. My hands turned into fist and I started pounding them against his chest.

After awhile he sighed and gave up. "Don't you even think that this was our last kiss, there will be many more. And maybe we could do what we did last time at Isle Esme." he said seductively.

I felt a wave of sadness come to me. Back than, he was so gentle when I gave my virginity to him. And now he was rough and demanding.

"Edward I think we need to inform your parents were we are." I said.

"Don't even try, I will be living with you now. We can fall asleep in each others arms and live in a small house, or whatever you decide you like. I saw some houses on sale around here, a few miles back, we should go check them out," he suggested.

I was appalled. Did he really think I would leave Charlie and go live with him! "Edward I'm sorry we cant live together what about my dad, and your family!" I said. Desperate for him to change his mind. Of course he had thought of everything. "Bella my parents wouldn't mind, they were the ones who suggested it. Well before the incident and I called them while I was in your house and right now they are talking to your dad." he said calmly.

I was doomed. Wait! Before I took off running, I had heard a crashing noise I wonder what that was… just than the house pone rang.

I stood up to answer it. "Hello?" _"Hey Bella! How are you?" _Alec's voice said. "Oh I'm good. How are you and your girlfriend Giannina?" _"well actually that why I was calling. I told her I loved her and she said that we were to young to know what love was. And she took off running!" _

I was shocked. Giannina was always such a sweet girl and she took off running? "Oh I'm so sorry maybe I could give her a call?" I asked. He agreed and I promised to call him after I had talked to her.

By now Edward had been behind me the whole time listening to the conversation. His face was blank. He glared daggers at me. "Isabella who the fuck is Alec!" he screamed.

"Alec is a _friend",_ I emphasized friend, "who just had a fight with his long time girlfriend and asked me to help him fix it."

"Well your _friend _should learn to deal with his own fucken problems! Because you are mine! Not his!" He hissed. I noticed he was getting angry, _really_ angry. So I told him softly, " Edward yes I am yours. And don't worry he love Giannina not me. And he wants her back, just like when you wanted me back when I ran off to Phoenix. Don't worry nothing is going on between me and Alec."

And when I leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek, and hugged him, I swear I saw all his anger disappear. And I knew there was hope for him to get rid of his issues.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An yea has been a long time. I started school. Entered the 7**__**th**__** grade. And more to come! Review! And if you guys would like to give me ideas for this story I would gladly accept them! And I NEDD A BETA! Pm me if your interested. **_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yea I know it has been a while, and I am really sorry!

Disclaimer: don't own!

Chapter: (eh…I don't even know anymore!)

Bella's POV:

"Emmett!" my roommate, Rosalie, screeched. I sighed, not again. _bam bam no answer._ What the…I stood up to investigate.

Bad idea! "!" There was Rose, and Emmett doing the deed. I screeched. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

It had just been my first few days of college and I had met Rose, Em., and Jasper. Yes. They were dating. Leaving me and Jasper as the third and fourth wheel.

Every single night of my life I had thanked god that I had been able to escape the Cullen's. It wasn't easy. And everyday both Alice and Edward had both called me telling me, no! begging me to go back to Washington.

Edward had tried to follow but the officers around campus had thrown him out after I showed them the paper I had of having a restraining order on ALL of them, even Carlisle And Esme. Anyway now that I was semi free I felt liberated.

Sighing I turned around to go wash my eyes out for the second time In two weeks. I was passing by the kitchen when I heard a clatter. I went to check in my room. Right there in the side of the closet was Edward rocking back and forth crying, and sobbing with scissors in hid hands. I could see his wrists were bloody and damaged.

My picture of me and my dad was the one that fell out of the drawer. He was just staring at it.

I turned around and sprinted to Rose, and Em's room. Tears were already threatening to spill. When I entered they were both taking a nap. I went over to Rose's side and shook her. "Rose, Rose…ROSE!" I screamed. She groaned, "What!" I took a deep breath and rushed everything out, "Edwardisinmyroomcrying!"

She gave me a crazed look. "What, all I heard was Edward and room!" I nodded. "That's exactly what I meant!" she gasped and stood up pulling on her clothes on. She woke up Emmett and of course, I closed my eyes, waiting for him to change.

When she told Emmett he had a crazed look in his eye. "NO one is hurting my sister!" He stated. We weren't really related but he was already like a big brother to me. "No you guys don't understand. He didn't notice me! He was there, on the floor rocking back and forth crying with scissors in his hand! And his wrists were all bloody!"

They both staring at me like if I was insane. Emmett straightened up and cracked his knuckles. "Well I guess I better go straighten him out!" he stated, and he was out of the room. "Emmett no don't!" but it was too late.

We walked to my room and Rose stepped in with Emmett. Waited in the hallway. Too afraid to face him. Than the tears spilled, I cried silently. While listening to their conversation. "Bella! Where's my Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward scream. And than all I heard was a crack. Did Emmett get hurt, or did Edward get hurt! Oh no! for sure it was Emmett.

I didn't even think before marching in there. And I was right Emmett had thrown the first punch. Edward's nose was bleeding like crazy. And when his eyes landed on mine, I swear my heart started beating faster.

I had forgotten how it felt to stare into those gorgeous green eyes! Than he launched himself at me. He hugged me and all he did was chant my name over and over. Of course I wasn't strong enough to stop him, but Emmett was. He threw Edward off me.

Rose came and hugged me, telling me it was going to be okay but it wasn't.

"Emmett, Rosalie, get out! Now just please leave!" I told them. "What! You want us to leave you alone with this psycho! Hell no!" Rose replied. "Leave or I will go back to Washington!" I didn't think that would affect them both but Rose was already like the sister I never had.

They left without saying another word. I turned and stared at Edward. "What are you doing here!" He looked up at me with his sorrowful eyes. "Bella I'm here to beg you to come back! I can not live my life without you!" he got on his knees and started begging me, and apologizing over and over.

"My beautiful Bella! Please just one more chance please I promise I will not go all clingy and crazy! Please just one more chance! Ill give you whatever you want! Ill pay the rest of your college. Ill buy you a big new beautiful house! You deserve it!"

We were both crying now. "Edward you cant buy my love! I have to see you change I cant just believe you like that! You abused me! You hurt me! You tried to kill us! I don't think I can't ever forgive you!" I screamed. I looked down at his face.

Maybe this would of worked out, if he actually kept his promise the other time I gave him a chance but no. No more. The shy Bella was gone. He ruined high school for me, but no way is he ruining college!

I took a step back and with the most courage I could muster, I told him to get out. He gave me that face. But I just looked away. Than he just cried all over talking, but of course I couldn't understand him between the tears and sobs. It was sad really but I guess he had learned his lesson.

I turned to open the door and when I walked into the living room, no one was there. I guess Emmett and Rose had gone outside. And Edward still wasn't out of my room yet.

I guess I would have to kick him out. I bit my lip, contemplating. Of course I didn't have a chance to think because at that very moment Emmett and Rose had decided to barge in. they saw my tear streamed face. Rose hugged me. And Emmett had decided to go and check Edward. "Bella." I heard Emmett call from my room.

"Yes.." I replied. Edward was fast asleep on the floor. I sighed and said, "We should leave him here. Ill call his sister to come pick him up." they just nodded. I took out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. "Hello?" replied a dull sad voice. "Alice it's me Bella, listen I need you to come get Edward I don't know how he found me but I expect you here as soon as possible. He's asleep right now." I whispered, not wanting to wake up Edward. Alice replied, in a simple dull voice, nothing like her own chipper voice, "Okay, I'm sorry I told him to… You know what just forget it we'll be there as soon as possible." With that she hung up. Wait did she say we? What had I gotten myself into!

* * *

><p><em><strong>yes i know it has been a super loooong ass time! And im soo sorry. i am experiencing a major writers block so if you have any ideas for this story please do not be afraid to review or message me and i might like your ideas! <strong>_

_**REVIEW PLEase! REVIEW REVIEW ! next update: next week monday! yup. Halloween! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!

_**I know I suck, go ahead and call me a bitch. I just forgot. With Halloween and all I didn't even go trick or treating. So I'm sorry but don't you just love November…the 18! Woo! Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1! **_

Chapter 12: I stared at myself in the mirror. I can do this . Yes I can. Thy are just here to pick up Edward and than bye-bye for good! The Cullens are going to be here in 5...4...3...2...ding dong! Yup always on the dot not one minute late.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, looking at my actual brown hair, with tints of red in the sun. it was natural. I was just me now no gothic look no emo or whatever you wanna call it. Just plain Bella. Glancing at my surrounding one more time I left to get the door.

"Eeehh!" screamed Alice, "look at you Bella! You look different but still the same!" I was dumbstruck. Didn't she sound so sad on the phone. Alice reading my expression smiled softly and said, "Bella that was acting duh! We are here to stay! Surprise! Now I know you have a restraining order on all of us but it really wouldn't hurt if we…."

I didn't here the rest after that. They were all here to stay. Those…those bastards! I suddenly had a tingling sensation on my arm. I was surprised usually I was a non-violent person.

"Bella! Hello! Are you even listening!" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts. I nodded and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Alice dear, why don't you calm down and let Bella talk." Esme's voice said.

"thanks Esme. Um Alice what did you mean about staying here for good?" I asked. "You didn't think we would let you get rid of us that fast did you?" I nodded. And let them in.

"Okay um…Edward's in my room asleep so if you could get him out of here I would really appreciate that." I stated showing them the way to my room. And of course Edward was not asleep he was actually crying while snooping through my undergarment drawer. "Edward WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screeched. I could see a slight tint of pink coloring his ears and cheeks.

Edward was blushing it was actually kind of adorable…wow shut up Bella and get them out, I commanded myself. "I'm sorry Bella I just needed something with your scent on it so I thought this would be perfect…" he trailed off. "Just leave!" I stated coldly. "All of you out now! And Edward just like always you ruin everything!" I screamed while they left.

They were coming back no No NO! Not again. I need to call Charlie yes he will help me! I grabbed my phone from the drawer and dialed his number. "Hello?" Charlie's gruff voice answered. "dad the Cullen's there back Edward came alone he was in my room crying he fell asleep and...and I panicked and called Alice and now there all back dad what the hell can I do!"

"Calm down Bella all you have to do is show the paper of the restraining order and if they show up at your school they will know that you cant have any class together and they will put you in different lunches."

Why didn't I think of that? "thanks dad I have to go. Love you, bye." I hung up. I _**grabbed**_ my keys and did what I had to do.

A/N _**yes I know short as hell short as hell. Shorter than ur pinky! But I had to get this out, especially because im really lazy. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yes I'm updating...finally! **_**Disclaimer: don't own! **

Bella's POV:

"NO!" I screamed. There was no way in hell I was going…clubbing!

"Oh come on Bella! Edward is finally gone have some fuuun!" Rose replied.

Yes. After all the crap that happened…Edward had disappeared. I remember the day like it had been imprinted in my mind.

_***Flashback!***_

_After finally getting my crap together and fixing the restraining order I resumed to my regular schedule. On my way to the coffee shop, I got a call. "Hello?" I answered. "Bella! Oh god Bella! Its Alice! Edward's Gone h- he's gone!" I could hear her sobbing too. I was shocked. Edward left! He actually left! Was I finally free?_

"_Alice calm down I'm sure he just needs sometime to think. Or maybe he met someone and…oh I don't know!" I exclaimed. I was surprised that _I _was almost at the verge of tears! "Bella," I heard Alice sniffle, "He left a note. Just come over so that we can talk face to face please!" cue her sobbing. _

_Well, it wouldn't hurt if Edward's not there. "I'm on my way." I replied, and hung up. Leaving the coffee shop, I entered my old red ugly Chevy truck and driving to the Cullen's current residence. _

_A few minutes later, after I dialed Alice to give me her address, I was hesitantly knocking on there door. Esme appeared at the door with tears trailing down her cheeks, "Come on in sweetie." stepping inside I saw the Cullen's all sitting on there black sofa. I took a seat in the love seat. _

_The silence was awkward, until finally Alice spoke up," Here there are two notes one labeled family, and the other labeled 'My Beautiful Bella' . we only read the one he gave us." _

"_In the note he said that he would miss us and to forgive him for possible things in the future, and he added to tell you to read the note to yourself." she said. I nodded. I took the envelope and ripped it open it read: _

_My Bella, I am sorry for everything I did. I know realize that it was very wrong. You, of all people, did not deserve it. I am working on my anger and I will be back. And I will win your love ! _

_Please forgive me. I promise that me trying to…hurt you will NEVER happen again. I love you, my sweet, beautiful, adorable Bella. _

_Yours, (if you want me to be) _

_Edward. _

_He never gave up. Speaking up I said, " thank you but the note just says the same thing, and he also said that he will be back and he's also working on his anger." _

_I looked at all there faces and realized that they only wanted what was best for me and Edward. I decided to forgive them. "Alice, Carlisle, Esme, I forgive you. For everything. I know you were only trying to do the right thing." I said, giving them a tentive smile. _

_That only made Esme cry harder as she launched into my arms giving me a motherly hug. _

_***end flashback!* **_

Which lead us to now, Rosalie, who I didn't like in high school, or jasper, was forcing me into going clubbing. "sorry Rose but I need to finish writing my essay and its a lot of work to be an English major!" I said.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. Her eyes softened, "Fine but we will go next time. Now get back to your room and finish that essay!"

I nodded. "Oh and Rose," I said, snickering, "make sure to comb that hair of yours!"

Walking into my room, turning on my laptop, I noticed I had an e mail. Curiously I opened it up and gasped. It read : See you soon, my love,

Edward.

Edward's POV: when I left I took almost nothing with me just money, lot's of it, my car and credit cards. I made sure that no one would be able to track me done. No, no one will be able to track _us _down. Tonight, I would take my Bella and show her how much I have changed, and loved her.

_**Short I know! But looks like Edward hasn't changed if he thinks kidnapping her is good well he's in for a very bitchy bella! I know it was short but I felt like I needed 2 just update in almost 2 whole months! And its almost Christmas. Next update will be on Sunday. **_


End file.
